Jimmy Woo
James "Jimmy" Woo '''is a former SHIELD agent who joined the FBI. Jimmy Woo was assigned as parole officer for Ant-Man, making sure he stayed under house arrest after he escaped from the Raft. Woo was also charged to track down and arrest Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne for complicity. Biography James Woo was born to Kim Woo and Margaret Woo in San Francisco on 1 October 1973. James Woo joined the FBI in 1994, encountering the Yellow Claw for the first time in his life. Despite defeating the Yellow Claw, James Woo was shaken by the encounter and joined SHIELD instead. Jimmy Woo worked as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent alongside Melinda May. He was respected enough by Melinda May who proceeded to include him as one of her contacts in case she needed any special help. After SHIELD collapsed in 2014, Jimmy Woo returned to the Californian division of the FBI as an agent. The FBI stationed Woo in the Bureau headquarters in San Francisco and assigned him as the leader of his very own unit, alongside Stoltz, Burleigh and Pearson. Woo fells less competent being an FBI agent, due to his missions being less than successful. Jimmy Woo was tasked to supervise the house arrest of the superhero known as Ant-Man, due to his actions in aiding the fugitive Captain America in the clash in Flughafen Leipzig-Halle airport in Germany. Alongside supervising Scott Lang, the FBI ordered Jimmy Woo to lead the search for Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne who were wanted for complicity to Lang's actions. Three days before Lang was about to be released from his house arrest, Woo received an alert from Scott Lang's ankle monitor while he played with his daughter Cassie Lang. FBI agents broke into Lang's house to search the perimeter and check his monitor. Scott Lang reminded Jimmy Woo that he has got just the three days before release and because of that, he would not escape. Jimmy simply told him about the rules and regulations of his house arrest under which FBI had the right to search the place if Lang triggered a perimeter alarm in any case. Scott and his daughter tried to assure Woo that the alarm was only due to the two of them goofing off during their games. Scott tells Woo that entertaining a young child is not an easy task, before showing him card tricks. After Cassie asked Woo why her father is under house arrest, Jimmy attempted to explain her father's crimes in simple words but fails due to his poor communication skills. Woo then asked Scott if he had any contact with Hank Pym or Hope van Dyne, reminding Scott that any violation of his agreement means twenty years in prison. Later, Jimmy Woo and the FBI were informed that Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne were in Berkeley University. Woo and his agent arrive in the university and interviewed Bill Foster, who stated that he has not seen Pym, since they hate each other passionately. Jimmy Woo subsequently tried learning the card tricks Scott showed him earlier when Stoltz informed him that an anonymous caller contacted them, informing them of Scott Lang's whereabouts, who has escaped his house arrest. While Stoltz led some agents to Muir Woods, Jimmy Woo broke into Lang's house, finding out that Scott was in his bathroom the whole time, much to his surprise. Jimmy was informed by Stoltz that they have arrested Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne, and drove to the FBI headquarters to interrogate them. Hank Pym and Hope escaped their confinements and Pearson informed Woo that their van and the Wasp suit is missing. Jimmy and his agents later watched Ant-Man growing to giant-size in the pier and ordered his agents to move out, realizing that Scott has broken the rules of his house arrest. Driving into Pier 39, they found the Ant-Man suit to be empty, and Jimmy and his unit drove back into Scott's house, finding him playing his drums. Admitting that Scott did not violate his agreement and Scott's ankle monitor was removed. A few years later, Jimmy Woo was contacted by the dragon known as Mr. Lao, who told him to join the Atlas Foundation as an agent. Jimmy Woo chose the members of the Atlas Foundation, which primarily consisted of superheroes with an Asian descent. Jimmy Woo also returned to SHIELD after the organization was reformed in 2025, alongside his former FBI unit members. Powers and Abilities '''Powers Jimmy Woo is a normal human, with no known superhuman abilities. Abilities * James Woo is an excellent interrogator. * '''Strong Willpower: '''Jimmy Woo has a unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to most forms of temptation, including mind control and seduction. Through his strong will, Jimmy Woo could face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him. Relationships Family * Kim Woo - Father * Margaret Woo - Mother Allies * SHIELD (first incarnation) ** Melinda May * FBI ** Stoltz † - Former Colleague ** Burleigh - Colleague ** Pearson - Colleague * Ant-Man - Former Prisoner * Wasp - Former Prisoner * Cassie Lang * Maggie Lang * Jim Paxton * Bill Foster * Atlas Foundation - Teammates and Friends ** Lana Lang - Colleague and Friend ** Aero ** Brawn - Teammate and Friend ** Silk ** White Fox ** Wave ** Luna Snow * Nick Fury * Maria Hill Enemies * HYDRA ** Supreme Hydra ** Baron Strucker * Yellow Claw * Lorelei * Firebrand Category:Characters Category:SHIELD Members Category:SHIELD Agents Category:Atlas Foundation members Category:Federal Bureau of Investigation